This invention relates to microfabrication including microfabrication of integrated circuits as well as processes involved in patterning semiconductor substrates.
In material processing methodologies (such as photolithography), creating patterned layers typically involves the application of a thin layer of radiation-sensitive material, such as photoresist, to an upper surface of a substrate. This radiation-sensitive material is transformed into a patterned mask that can be used to etch or transfer a pattern into an underlying layer on a substrate. Patterning of the radiation-sensitive material generally involves exposure by a radiation source through a reticle (and associated optics) onto the radiation-sensitive material using, for example, a photolithographic exposure system. This exposure creates a latent pattern within the radiation-sensitive material which can then be developed. Developing refers to dissolving and removing a portion of the radiation-sensitive material to yield a relief pattern (topographic pattern). The portion of material removed can be either irradiated regions or non-irradiated regions of the radiation-sensitive material depending on a photoresist tone and/or type of developing solvent used. The relief pattern can then function as a mask layer defining a pattern.
Preparation and development of various films used for patterning can include thermal treatment or baking. For example, a newly applied film can receive a post-application bake (PAB) to evaporate solvents and/or to increase structural rigidity or etch resistance. Also, a post-exposure bake (PEB) can be executed to set a given pattern to prevent further dissolving. Fabrication tools for coating and developing substrates typically include one or more baking modules. Some photolithography processes include coating a substrate with a thin film of Bottom Anti-reflective Coating (BARC), followed by coating with a resist, and then exposing the substrate to a pattern of light as a process step for creating microchips. A relief pattern created can then be used as a mask or template for additional processing such as transferring the pattern into an underlying layer.